1. Field
Embodiments relate to a voltage generating circuit including a digital analog converter where an output range is automatically adjusted, a device including the same, and a method of generating a voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage generating circuit including a digital analog converter (DAC) may convert a received digital code into a voltage corresponding to the digital code by using the DAC, and may amplify the converted voltage to generate an output voltage. A range of the output voltage in the voltage generating circuit may depend on an amplification gain.